marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Special Conversations
Some of these are not even "special conversation" Usually they make references based on their background,personality etc. So read it again and think for a second if its truly "special" Hyouretsuzan 17:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you, Like the one with She Hulk vs MODOK is not one, why is it on here--SamusTheHedgehog 17:33, January 16, 2011 (UTC) One can say the same for Wesker vs Captain America. I don't understand either. - Muigi Well I deleted a bunch of them. If you have any objections to any of them say so. But trust me I had reasons. First of all some of them where just regular talk. We would know when the interactions are unique. Don't post what I deleted unless you have valid proof that they are indeed "special" Or I will simply delete them kthnxbai Hyouretsuzan 06:17, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Iron Man vs. Tron dialogue There's a somewhat creepy pre-match conversation between Iron Man and Tron Bonne, and it makes Iron Man sound like a damn pedo. I mean, he's flirting with 14-year old Tron for crying out loud! Stark probably says the same thing for every female character in MvC3, but both sides of the Iron Man vs. Character dialogue should be shown for this Iron Man vs. Tron bit, because it's freakin' memorable to see him hitting on a 14-year old right before they do battle. If you don't believe me, the link to the vid is right here just listen closely and you'll hear it eventually. Ploxis 10:52, February 11, 2011 (UTC) One of Deadpool's victory lines You know that when Deadpool says "You were recording that weren't you player? No....(chuckles)WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WEREN'T RECORDING IT!" While he doesn't say when he beats a certain character, he does seem to say it when he's the last one left. Would this count as a special victory qoute or not? chunli and dr doom have some special conversations .......I AM ALWAYS BEATEN TO ADD NEW CONVERSATIONS XD! Tails6000 (Feel the power, of TOASTY!) 04:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Does Deadpool say anything special when fighting himself in anything? Also, I think a chracter call Pheonix Wright, Nick, not sure which one though. I'll look it up. :/ lol Rocket Raccoon's Lines K, so, Rocket Raccoon's opening line to Amaterasu "How about I make a fur coat out of you" is a special line he only says to Amaterasu. Yet it keeps being taken off the page. Why?MT Zehvor 01:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) From what I heard, people says that it's a random quote he says to everyone. I'm not sure, it does sound like it goes to Ammy though. [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 17:02, November 7, 2011 (UTC) It is a general quote he says to anyone. It's not a special quote. Casvic 21:39, November 15, 2011 (UTC) i agree with casvic i saw it's a random quote look it up Steampunksniper 21:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Please keept the format the same. Honestly, the format beforehand that I had to fix seemed to be just terrible working and was very hard to organize ideas in the section. Avarspike 21:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but i hate the new format Steampunksniper 21:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Agreed with them, leave the page in the formate it's been in, anyone else you messes up the pages formate will be blocked. Casvic 21:34, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I actually was using wright a bit, some people just call him phoenix wright. for some reason I can;t remember who. :/ also Akuma has a call name for rocket raccoon as well. try it out yourselves. I can;t remember that either. Tails6000 (Feel the power, of TOASTY!) 03:59, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Use Your Ears Ok I was being bored so I decided to listen to the voices in the game. And then I noticed...Hawkeyes K.O'd line isn't "They need me" its something else. I'm sorry I really don't know what it says but its not that. Sounds more like "Can't beat me" or something. Either way can someone look into that. I can hear it a million times and I won't be too sure. Curse this game for making their voice too wierd sounding upon being K.O'd. Hyouretsuzan 13:45, November 18, 2011 (UTC) i think i can find it in the character voice section in the gallery or something Steampunksniper 21:50, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Lord Raptor mention Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't either Felicia or Hsien-Ko compare Dante to Lord Raptor in the After Match Win quote after defeating Dante? I'm sure I saw it in MvC3. Also, is that statement from Deadpool to Spencer in the UMvC3 After Match Win Quote accurate? That sounds more like it's directed to either Amaratsu or Rocket Raccoon... 05:13, November 23, 2011 (UTC) The Lord Raptor mention is definitely random, and as far as Deadpool's new quote against Spencer goes, I came across in by accident when playing online. After several testing after that, it is definitely something that is said to Spencer after winning, not either Ammy or Rocket. Try it out, lol. 86.182.37.234 09:24, November 23 2011 Doctor Strange and The Hulk I was training with a team of Doctor Strange, Haggar, and The Hulk, when I heard what I think was one of these special quotes. I did a hyper combo as The Hulk, and I accidently changed to Doctor Strange, who immediatly did Spell of Vishanti. Instead of saying spell of Vishanti, he said "Defenders Forever." I recognized it, since they were both part of the Defenders. I did the same thing with Haggar and a few other characters, but he only said it when I switched to him like that from The Hulk. I'm not 100% on it though, so I thought it best to mention it here instead of throwing it into the article with no confirmation. 02:09, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :All characters have special lines if you DHC into them. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9af6IgAYjY--[[User:Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven|Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven]] 14:42, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Magneto and She-hulk special conversations i know magneto has a special ending quote with her but he also has a special intro with her as well (the time of homo superier has come.) is what he says 16:13, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I suggest that we redo this page. After we finish the attack pages of course. Basically, I think it's better/nicer to order these conversations via Character rather than situation. So instead of the titles being post game win quote, it'll be the characters name and then we put post game win quote as a subtitle. That way, it's better UI for newcomers and what not ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Sorry, I didn;t make the message clear without that sig Golden fireburst (talk) 02:37, September 3, 2012 (UTC)